


Fallen (fixed lmao)

by hoepai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fallen Angle AU, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoepai/pseuds/hoepai
Summary: Just the typical Fallen Angel AU that I wanted to see more of in this fandom. Expect angel!Keith and confused!Lance. Others will make an appearance... eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My art isn't getting as much recognition as what would be preferable so I'm expanding my horizons by reposting this short comic series here. Thanks to those who told me that the pictures weren't working! Hopefully they're fixed by now.

...to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Show me some love on my tumblr ((((((((please) ? @spideybaby  
> If the pics still aren't working here's a direct link to them: http://spideybaby.tumblr.com/post/157123011647/part-1-of-my-fallen-angel-au-series-follow


End file.
